


The Island Gatherer

by NicoleMallary



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleMallary/pseuds/NicoleMallary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Island everyone has jobs to do. Minho's job is to venture out into the jungle to find food. While out there, he gets close with a girl named Leah, from Group B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island Gatherer

**Author's Note:**

> If your wondering who Leah is you should know I made her up for the story. This is pretty much my first time writing anything and my first time using this website so if you have any constructive criticism for me please comment them. It has been a while since I read The Maze Runner Series (but it's still by far one of my favorite series) so if I messed up any of the information about the books I'm sorry. If anyone even reads this..

“Hey Minho!” I heard someone call out. I looked in the direction it came from and found Thomas heading my way. “I need you to round up the Gatherers and go out to get more food were running low.”

Us Gladers have been on the Island for 6 days now. We have created a system similar to the one back at the Glade. We all have jobs here and my job, along with a group of ten more, is to venture out into the rest of the island and gather more food, hints the name Gatherer.

“Yeah sure.” I replied. After collecting them all and heading out into the jungle I stopped and told the rest of the group the plan. “Okay, instead of us all staying together as a group I say we split up in partners so we can cover more ground.” The group nodded in response and started getting into partners. “We’ll meet back here at sunset, everybody understand?” Again everyone nodded.

“Can I be your partner Minho?” Said a girl I didn’t recognize.

“Uh, yeah sure that's fine. Get your things and lets start moving.” She smiled, surprised, like I might have rejected her.

We started walking looking for any fruit or berries we could find. We had to stop, though, to take a drink of water and cool off. The Islands temperature had to be 95 degrees 24/7.

“I’m Leah by the way.” The girl said, as we sat down on a log. 

“Oh nice to meet you.” I said. I really didn’t feel like socializing, but I didn’t want to be rude either. I also didn’t bother to mention my name because I knew she already knew it since I'm Keeper of the Gatherers. “C'mon, we need to get as much food as we can before sunset and were not going to do that sitting around.” It came out pretty harsh, but I didn’t really care. I just wanted to get the food and get out of this jungle.

“Yeah, yeah.” She replied, rolling her eyes. She stood up and we started moving again. The Jungle looked like any other jungle. There was so many trees and leaves it made it hard to walk, but we did the best we could. A lot of the Gladers are afraid that one day we won’t be able to find any more food and we’ll all starve to death, but I’m just trying to worry about things one day at a time. I mean it could be worse. We could all be slowing turning into Cranks and eventually just start eating each other, but thankfully that’s not the case. “So Minho, tell me about yourself.” Leah said, pushing more leaves aside as we walked.

“Uh, instead of talking lets focus on finding food, that's why were out here.”

“So, we can’t talk while finding food?”

“No. Unless it’s about the food.”

“Fine,” She said, grinning at me. “what’s your favorite food?”

“Seriously?” I asked, turning to look at her. I was starting to get annoyed. How did I get stuck with this girl? 

“You said it had to be about food.” She said, clearly amused. I rolled my eyes. “Relax Minho, I’m just teasing you.” She sounded like she was getting annoyed now. I guess I was being pretty hard on her. I’m just so hot, I want to get this over with and she isn't helping. “Hey!” I looked over and saw her pointing to a tree. I followed her finger and saw what she was pointing at. 

“Bananas” I said, relieved we actually found something. We walked over there and Leah started climbing the tree to where the bananas were. She picked them off and dropped them down to me. As I was putting them into my bag, I heard a yelp and a crash. I looked down and saw Leah grimacing next to the tree. 

I ran over and knelt down beside her. “Oh my god, are you okay?” 

“Yeah I'm good.” I helped her up and she started laughing.

“I'm surprised you find this funny, you could have broken something.”

“I guess I just have a better sense of humor than you.” She said, still sounding annoyed.

“Alright, I’m sorry I snapped at you for talking. I'm just tired.”  
She grinned and raised her eyebrows at me. “You know, I thought the famous Minho would be a little more tough than this. I'm actually having fun out here.”

After I knew she wasn't hurt, we started walking again. “So you’re having fun in the 95 degree weather while being soaked in your own sweat?” I asked.

“Its not that bad.”

“Yeah right.”

We walked for about two hours and ended up finding a lot more food than I thought. Me and Leah talked the whole time and I actually grew pretty fond of her. She told me about herself and I ended up telling her about me too. We talked about what we went through back in the Glade. We had similar experiences, but it was still interesting to hear what she went through. I had never really talked to anyone from Group B like this and I liked it. I liked her. She had a good personality, although she could get annoying at times, she was still fun to be around. Unlike Thomas who had the sense of humor of a brick.

She was pretty too. She put her long, light brown hair in a high ponytail and wore a tank top and shorts that showed off all the right places on her body, but still left some things for the imagination. I turned to her while we were walking almost admiring her before I noticed she had a concerned look on her face.

“What's wrong?” I asked.

“Are you sure you know how to get back? I’ve never been this far into the Jungle.” I looked around frantically. She was right. I didn’t know where we were either, or what direction we even came from. I got so caught up in my thoughts I stopped paying attention to my surroundings.

“Uh, I don’t… I don't know.” I turned to her and she had a worried expression on her face. “Lets try this direction.” I said, pointing to my right.

“Are you sure?” 

“Nope. But it’s worth a shot.” We started walking in that direction and it turns out I was wrong. I had absolutely no idea where we were going and Leah knew that. I tried to stay calm for her sake. It was sunset now and we were supposed to be back, pretty soon the sun would be down and we wouldn’t be able to see a thing.

“Minho, it’s starting to get dark! We don’t know what’s in this jungle at night!” She said, almost hysterical. I knew what she meant. Back at the Glade night time meant the Grievers came out and although everyone knew there were no Grievers out here, some of the Gladers were still paranoid about the night. I'm guessing Leah was one of them.

“Leah calm down. There's nothing out here that can hurt us. Were safe. Besides even if there were some sort of animal out here I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t let it hurt you. Okay?” She looked at me for awhile before nodded. That seemed to calm her down a bit. “Alright, lets start walking again before it turns pitch black.”

We walked in a different direction this time, but it was too dark. We couldn’t see anything. 

“Minho, maybe we should st- oomph!”

“Leah? Are you okay? Did you fall?” I asked, trying to follow where I heard her voice.

“Ugh, yeah I’m fine,” I heard leaves rustle next to me and put my arm out trying to find her. “I just tripped.”

I sighed. “Well there's no use trying to find our way back now. We can’t see a thing.”

I felt her hand search for my arm before grabbing it. I reached out and put my arm around her waist pulling her into me. “We’ll be fine. Lets set up a fire and clear a sleeping space.”

After a while we were finally able to get a good fire going. We moved all the twigs and plants, creating a circle for us to sleep. I felt bad about this whole thing, almost like I let her down. I was supposed to be the leader and I got us lost. She didn’t seem mad, though. I know that there’s nothing I can do now, and I know she knows that too. But I still feel responsible for this situation.

Sensing my guilt, she scooted closer to me and laced her fingers into mine. “Hey, it’s not your fault. It could have happened to any of us. No one knows this jungle very well.”

I knew she was right and her words actually helped. I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head gently. “C'mon lets lay by the fire.” 

I got the two biggest leafs I could find, hoping it would soften the ground a little bit. God, the things I would do for a bed. I laid down on my leaf and she laid on hers. 

“Do you think they noticed were gone?” She asked, rolling on her side to look at me.

“Of course they did. Thomas probably figured it out that we got lost and is handling the situation.” 

She stood up off of her leaf and walked over to me. I scooted over and she laid down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her feeling the comfort of her skin and we stayed like that for about ten minutes until she started talking to me.

“Didn’t you ever wonder what your life was like before the Glade? I know you never got your memories back.”

“Of course I did.” I replied running my fingers through her hair. “But it doesn’t matter now.”

She turned around so that she was facing me and brushed her lips against mine. I kissed her softly and quickly not wanting to go too far without her permission. She kissed me again, harder this time, and I felt a longing for her I’ve never felt before. I put my hands on her waist and got on top of her while her legs wrapped around me. She grinned up at me, clearly liking where this was going. I leaned down and kissed her jaw down to the bottom of her neck before moving back to her lips. I felt her hands under my shirt and she quickly took it off of me. I followed her lead and pulled her tank top off. I leaned down kissing her chest, tasting the sweat on her skin. She pushed me off of her and got on top of me. She took off her bra and leaned down to kiss me again while our tongues touched. She unbuttoned my pants and tore them off of me and I quickly did the same. Pretty soon neither of us had clothes on and we made love right then and there in the middle of the jungle. I’m not sure how romantic that is, but it sure was private enough. She didn’t seem to mind which was all that mattered to me.  
Afterward, we got partly dressed again and I put out the fire that had dimmed down a bit. I laid back down beside her and held her in my arms for the rest of the night. I could have stayed like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again if you have anything to say about this good or bad please comment it.


End file.
